Cybil Price
Name: Cybil Price Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'5" Weight: 116 Lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blond Kills: One or None Weapon: Replica Spatha Sword Appearance: Cybil has a rounded, small face. His hair is straight, styled in a swept back manner, and is clean cut all around though faded in the back. Most of his weight is in his upper body, tense with lean muscle due to personal training. He has a skinny figure, and most of the clothes he wears is form fitting. The rest of his body is well-proportioned, aside from his hands, which are small and delicate. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a short black soft shell coat over a forest green knitted undershirt, and black track pants. In addition, he was also wearing dark blue mittens. Interests: Cybil's chief interest is The Program. At an early age, he would watch Program broadcasts with fascination, which eventually blossomed into a full-blown obsession once he started to think of the repute that winning could earn his father. In support of this goal, Cybil has dedicated much of his free-time to training his body, whether via sports - of which his favorite is Boxing - or Gymnastics. Additionally, Cybil enjoys playing the piano his father owns, starting at first out of simple curiosity. Once his father noticed his interest in the instrument, he began to use his extra money to buy Cybil lessons, which Cybil took to immediately. Eventually, his father stopped being able to afford lessons, though this did not deter Cybil from practicing on his own. Leftover money was instead spent on art books for Cybil following a violent outburst, and the few books Cybil has found in his hands have instilled in him a passing interest in visual mediums of expression such as painting and sculpture. History: Cybil Price was born to a desk secretary in a local government office, Nicholas Price, and his wife, a doctor named Anne. Through his minor position in the army, Nicholas had been able to support his family better than the average middle class American, though most of the heavy lifting came from his wife. Thus, Cybil enjoyed a generally happy childhood, taking part in many patriotic affairs as a child and learning about his father's line of work. All of that changed when Cybil was nine years old, when Nicholas discovered that his wife was cheating on him. Cybil would never learn the details of their separation, but the message that he got was clear: Childhood was over. From then on, Nicholas began to drink heavily. Cybil grew deeply attached to his father, believing that he had been deeply wronged, and would take his side in any discussion about how he was being treated at work. It was around this time that Cybil's vested interest in the Program began to show. Viewing the Program gave Cybil a thrilling and very graphic means of projecting his stress, and, at a young age, made a deep impression on his mind. Believing himself to be unremarkable apart from his grades, he placed his faith in the idea that, one day, he would be selected to compete. Cybil began to resent the world for taking so much away from him, his only means of calming himself being athletics and piano playing. For a short while, practicing the piano became too frustrating for him, leading him to turn his attention to physical outlets. One summer's day, when he was twelve, he took out his anger on the weightlifting equipment at the youth gym he was attending, causing a few hundred dollars worth of damage. When his father heard of what his son had done, he confronted Cybil and began to question him about some of what he had been going through as best he could. For a time, this incident put more financial strain on the family, as Nicholas paid the gym extra to keep quiet about his son's misbehavior. His father managed to forgive his son for what he had done, though the two's relationship has been noticeably more tense since then, even if Cybil insists to himself that he has done nothing wrong. From this point on, Nicholas made an effort to spend more time with his son, spending less money on alcohol and more on books on the visual arts, hoping that Cybil would be able to find solace in others' expression. Personality: Cybil feels scorned by the world and those who inhabit it. His pride in his nation has steadily decreased since his parent's separation, as has his opinion of women. In conversation with all but his closest friends, Cybil is quick and to the point in his choice of words. He spends most of his time alone, and is often cold to people who approach him for help with classwork or social questions. With his friends, he opens up slightly, becoming a little more talkative. This is not, however, to a drastic degree. He is self-critical to a fault. Cybil excels at his classwork, but feels no personal attachment to it. Though not openly disdainful of people based on race, he carries with him most of the prejudices of the time quietly. He seeks approval from his father above all else, and works hard to make him proud. Reputation: Cybil is regarded by others as a hard working teenager, though very few know the reasons why. Most of his classmates regard him with quiet admiration, though the more perceptive among them regard him as an oddity. A common complaint among his peers is that he takes order to an obsessive degree. Those who choose to try and befriend him, and those who have known him since childhood, sense that something is wrong on a level that they cannot puzzle out, and try to be supportive of him. He is in good standing with the teachers at school and a favorite pupil of several, though they have all expressed varying degrees concern after seeing Cybil berate himself. The above biography is as written by CrossbowPig. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'CrossbowPig '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Replica Spatha Sword (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: '''Truslow Irons (NPC), Nanna-Fiora Kroos, Derrick Thomson '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cybil took shelter on top of a small home in the Northern areas, eating and evaluating his weapon. He was found by his school friend Clay Bronson, who he invited to join him on the roof despite a moment of hesitation. He'd told himself to kill whoever he saw first, and was further unimpressed by Clay's wheezing displays of lack of fitness. Clay explained he'd been attacked by an unknown interloper at the chapel, Cybil cryptically implied he'd hunt Clay's attacker down. Clay wanted to partner up and hunker down, Cybil rejected the premise, and Clay reluctantly accepted that they'd go their separate ways. Cybil then probed Clay, asking if he had what it took to truly kill. They went back and forth on that for a bit, but Clay ultimately agreed. Before Cybil could process that, a rooftop sniper in the far distance was shooting at them. One bullet missed, the second hit Clay as Cybil jumped back down into the house. Clay hit the ground beside him, bleeding and groaning. Cybil reached for the medical supplies, then stopped himself, prepared his weapon and started tracking the sniper. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I'm not asking if it's right to do it, Clay (...) I'm asking if you think that I have it in me."'' -- Asking Clay if he has what it takes to kill. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Cybil, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: * A Beginning... * Feel The Earth Move * Seek A Way Out! * Leaving The Other Half Undone * The Eternal Return * ...And An Ending After: *Let's Try The After *Somnambulists Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cybil Price. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters